Programming
by gorrthebisexualboy
Summary: An alcoholic Jeremy Fitzgerald. A stubborn Henry Fazbear. Animatronics developing personalities faster then mechanics can handle. Marionette coping with fascism and the horrid men who invented it. A kinglike thug bent on destroying Fazbears Pizza. It's a wonder Elyse can get any sleep at all.
1. Chapter 1

Long, long ago, in a famous pizzeria called Fred bear's diner, for animatronics danced, sung and told stories. Well, let's be real for a moment. This was only about thirty years ago and no one that didn't live in Wrightwood, California knew it existed, but still.

Life was good for the manager, a elderly Slovkian immigrant named Henry Fazbear. Money was rolling in and the kids had a great time. But then bunny malfunctioned. He attacked some kids, killing one and severely injuring three others. The manager had to shut down the restaurant.

He made new animatronics with the help of his mechanical whiz of a niece, Elyse Fazbear,and tried his hand at the entertainment/restaurant a second time in 1989.

And so it was. Freddy's closed down for three yearsor so, and new animatronics were constructed, as well a Marionette.

The Marionette was a pet project of Elyse's. It was completely different from what Henry had envisioned, but the old man didn't mind the change. It was only a matter of time until God or Satan caught up with him, and despite his distaste for change, he knew that Elyse would take over the business one day.

Toy Freddy, who Elyse had nicknamed Gingerbread, was based on a grizzly bear, like the original Freddy. But, unlike the original Freddy Fazbear, which is made of cloth material, he is made of a hard substance with a matte finish, as opposed the other "Toy" animatronics, who appear to be more glossy. His chest also bears two buttons.

Toy Freddy's face is a bit flatter, wider, and more block-shaped than that of the original Freddy. His face also resembles a ventriloquist's dummy. Toy Freddy's mouth and teeth are also much more human-like. His bow tie has been moved downward a bit, no longer covered by his chin, and his hat is tilted downwards towards his forehead. His cheeks are rosy, and he has freckles on his snout as well.

Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie, who Henry deemed Speed, seems to have the most differences from his original. He is colored a light, shiny blue. His eyes sport mauve eyelids, as well as long eyelashes and eyebrows. Toy Bonnie also sports rosy cheeks, which are similar in appearance to the design of a ventriloquist's dummy.

Like the other "Toy" redesigns, his texture is much smoother compared to that of the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, freckles, and buck teeth, as well as large green eyes. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely.

Toy Chica, unlike her original counterpart, was given a more feminine body and a pink garment to wear on her lower body. Elyse had quickly come up with the nickname Chacha for this redesign. Like the other "Toy" animatronics, she was given blushed cheeks. However, her cheeks are pink, rather than the rosy red that the other "Toy" animatronics bear.

She retains her bib, as with the original Chica. However, the text on her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!" rather than "LET'S EAT!". She can also be seen holding a cupcake on a plate in the poster like the original Chica did, but she carries it with her off of the stage, unlike her counterpart. Her beak is orange, just like her counterpart, but longer and more pointed.

Unlike the original Foxy, Mangle's

nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that was a part of Foxy's appearance are removed entirely for Mangle as well. Like the redesign for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to the look of a ventriloquist's dummy.

It has rosy cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout, giving it a feminine appearance. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears its left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail-polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'.

Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Its head is white, and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head.

Its costumed head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, floating alongside it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of the body.

Balloon Boy, who was Henry's pet project, is a small, human-like animatronic with peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, a brown triangular nose, red-brown hair, and bears a toothy grin.

He wears a red and blue vertical striped shirt, with two white buttons down the middle. The beanie he wears on his head also bears the same pattern of red and blue vertical stripes. He also wears blue pants, and brown shoes. His cheeks, like the "Toy" animatronics, are rosy as well.

In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!".

Marionette has a white face with black, hollow eyes Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lips painted on in an exaggerated pucker.

Its body is similar to that of a sock monkey with its round, oblong shape, white buttons, stubby hands with three fingers, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. It has neither hair nor head accessories. The body is very tall and slender with it's head nearly touching the roof of pizzeria.

When Elyse and Henry reopened their restaurant, they prayed that God would send them a miracle. Or at least Elyse did. Henry prayed to The Giant Spaghetti Monster.

The parking lot slowly filled with a bunch of families exited their cars. Their expressions ranged from tentative to worried to downright exhilarated.

When the families entered the refurbished restaurant, the children oohed and aahed at the new animatronics, and they hung around them.

Freddy and the other originals were avoided like the plague. Elyse argued that they should be scrapped, but it was Henry's unwavering faith in his old creations and friends that won out.

Elyse had snuck some experimental technologies into both generations of animatronics. Something close to sentience, but Elyse didn't think it was so. She didn't count on the technology upgrading itself.

More on that later. After the first day, Elyse and Henry were given their first major surprise of the year, but it wouldn't be anywhere close to their last.

The animatronics used their newfound programs to become active after ours.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, " prompted Gingerbread, awkwardly clambering off the stage with the grace of a drowsy walrus.

"Too many o's, man. That took about thirteen seconds to say one word" said Speed.

"Who's counting?" retorted Gingerbread.

"I am" said Speed "I thought that was obvious"

The upgraded animatronics felt as though they weren't alone. Speed and Double Ex had a gut feeling that whatever else was in that restaurant was more powerful then them.

"Do you guys feel that presence?" asked Cha-cha "It feels old. Almost ancient"

The second generation listened carefully, other than Balloon Boy, who was preoccupied with making some balloons, and Marionette, who didn't really give a damn.

Heavy set, inconsistent footsteps echoed from the main hall, as if something very heavy was limping there.

Lumbering into the main arcade and the limelight was Freddy. Balloon Boy forgot to pay attention to his balloons due to Freddy's grand appearance. The balloon flew off his helium pump with a loud farting noise.

Freddy slowly opened his mouth and said "Am I really that old?"

Gingerbread, Cha-cha and Speed quickly became very nervous. They each tried counteracting Cha-cha's statement, until Freddy dismissively waved aside their explanations "I don't care. It takes skill and luck to make it this far as a robot. I am proud of my age." Freddy declared.

Bonnie and Chica emerged from the darkened hallway on other side of Freddy simultaneously. They easily looked as nervous as Gingerbread and the others felt.

Silence fell over the restaurant as the two generations of animatronics sized each other up. The only sound in the building was Balloon Boy filling up even more balloons. Marionette was starting to worry that Elyse had programmed Balloon Boy incorrectly. He seemed to be repeating the behaviors exhibited during the day after hours.

"Because we're not in character, perhaps we could tell each other who we are?" suggested Speed gently in order to break the silence

"Ringleader" Said Freddy.

"Motherly one" said Chica.

"Orederly" Said Bonnie.

"Comedian" Said Speed.

"Storytelling " Said Foxy.

"Cowgirl " Said Cha-cha.

"Chef " Said Gingerbread.

"CaShIeR" Said Marionette.

"Salesman supreme" Said Balloon Boy.

The animatronics settled into a comfortable silence. "I see you don't hide you sharp teeth" Said Toy Bonnie after a hour or so. "I too like to live dangerously" She earned a couple chuckles and a friendly shove from Foxy.

Marionette looked at the clock. "It'S aLrEaDy FiVe FiFtY ThReE!" they shouted in surprise.

"PLACES! " Shouted Freddy.

It was Saturday, so kids flowed in early and stayed late."Howdy, kids, my name's Cha-cha" Said Cha-cha to a small audience. "How y'all doing today?"

Several "Good"s and "Not bads" came from the crowd. Cha-cha launched into her performance. "Out in the Wild West, hundreds of Cowboys and Cowgirls roamed the desert."

"Don't forget businessmen. They're the only people who made any money" Said Speed walking onto Cha-cha's small stage. Cha-cha laughed as Elyse watched in awe. Her programs were being overridden by, could it be, their developing personalities?

"Are you Cha-cha's partner ?" Asked Elyse, probing . Toy Bonnie laughed. "Oh no, I wouldn't last a day out there. Her partner is the really tall prize corner cashier"

About six kids went to talk with Marionette, but soon found out that he didn't talk much.

"Bye, and tell your parents that my comedy show is in forty five minutes. " Said Speed and walked off and went into Pirate's Cove, to find it empty except Foxy and a small, African-American boy , maybe ten or eleven. "Ahoy

there Speed!" Said Foxy. "Lil' Kokebi here was jus' tellin' me 'ow his mom jus' came here from.." Foxy hesitated "Where was it again?"

Kokebi's eyes fluttered from Speed to Foxy, as if gaging how much he could trust them. "Ethiopia" he said finally.

Foxy and Speed quickly accessed their servos to find as much information about Ethiopia as they could. One name kept popping up. Mussolini.

"HoW vErY lUcKy Of YoU." Said Marionette, who felt that something was off in Pirate's Cove. Kekobi looked at Marionette in awe. "I thought you didn't talk!" he exclaimed.

Foxy and Speed shared a grim look. They wanted to ask Kekobi about who Mussolini was, but they didn't want to breach protocol and talk political. Especially with someone who was affected my actions that man took.

"Run along now" said Speed, ushering Kekobi out of the room. Kekobi turned around, waved shyly, and closed the curtain .

Foxy looked at Speed gravely. "Ya saw it, too, didn' ya?"

"SaW wHaT?" asked Marionette

"Elyse programmed us to believe all people are great, right?"

"I bElIeVe So" answered Marionette "WhY?"

"Search through your servos for information on Benito Mussolini" ordered Speed.

"InVaDeD tWo AfRiCaN cOuNtRiEs AnD kiLlEd oVeR a MiLliOn PeOpLe.." stated Marionette with uncertainty.

"He said War is to man what maternity is to a woman. From a philosophical and doctrinal viewpoint, I do not believe in perpetual peace." said Speed "Is he wrong?"

"I hope so..." said Foxy softly

Suddenly, a voice rang out " Puppet, you are needed at the prize corner"

"ThAt'S mY cUe. ByE." said Marionette, thoughts of a long dead Italian dictator swirling around in all of their heads, corrupting programs Elyse had worked endlessly to make.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Gingerbread is Toy Freddy**

 **Cha-cha is Toy Chica**

 **Speed is Toy Bonnie**

 **I haven't forgotten about Mangle**

 **Mussolini is an Italian dictator that died 35 years before this story started. He invaded two countries and worshipped violence as honorable and even morally correct**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Uncle Fazbear?" asked Elyse meekly, tapping on Henry's office door "We might have a problem".

Henry Fazbear was an elderly man, getting close to ninety years of age. However, his health showed no signs of deteriorating. He was a healthy eater and lived a healthy lifestyle. He fully intended to reach the age of one hundred and maybe even beyond.

Near his peak, Henry had been 5'10, but due to his age, he was back down to 5'8. Before opening Fredbear's Diner, Henry had been one of the most prominent lawyers in the Los Angeles area, notorious for only selecting clients that didn't have the money to pay for a lawyer themselves.

Despite his age, Henry's face wasn't that wrinkled. There were wrinkles for sure, but the basic facial structure he had all his life was still present and visible. The only hair he had left on his face were his eyebrows. He completely lacked hair on his face and scalp. Like most men his age, Henry had developed a beer belly through no fault of his own.

He always wore a brightly colored, collared shirt with cargo shorts and a fisherman's cap.

Elyse herself was far younger than her aged uncle. Henry's sister and Elyse's mother, Shayne, was a lot younger than Henry was. Sometimes, Elyse wondered why her grandparents waited so long to have Shayne while Henry seemed rushed.

Elyse was only a few millimeters shorter than Henry. Also, like Henry, she was in good shape for her age. Her eyes were bright green and her shoulders were broad. In another life, Elyse easily could've been a linebacker for an American football team.

Her brown hair reached the middle of her spine and it spent most of its time in a ponytail.

"What is it?" inquired Henry gruffly.

"Well..." Elyse said slowly "I checked the servos and I saw some unusual activity"

"Stop right there." demanded Henry "This is only our second day of operation. How do we even know what's normal activity and what isn't?"

"Well, the short answer is, I don't know. But at around eleven in the morning, Foxy, Speed and Marionette each had unusual activity for almost fifteen minutes. Speed almost missed a performance" answered Elyse

Henry leaned forward and interlaced his fingers on top of his desk "Does this have something to do with that "Give Life" program you installed?"

Elyse shook her head "There's no way in hell"

Henry leaned back again and started to absentmindedly organize papers "Alert me if it happens again. And I have someone to watch them at night. One Jeremy Fitzgerald."

Elyse threw her hands in the air in disbelief "You hired that idiot?"

Henry's gaze turned harsh "He applied and no one else bothered to. I don't care that you two used to date. If he shows the proper dedication to this franchise, then he'll stay."

In response, Elyse groaned and stormed out of Henry's office. She needed something to preoccupy herself with and finding out what sort of information Foxy, Speed and Marionette accessed was just the distraction she needed. If she was lucky, she wouldn't see Jeremy at all.

Elyse slipped from Henry's Office to the Backstage area unnoticed.

The Backstage is a small room located to the left of the Gingerbread's Cooking Stage, used to store spare animatronic parts along with partially constructed animatronics that Elyse tinkered with in her spare time.

The room consists of a checkered, white-and-black tiled floor and a small table, on which sits an endoskeleton and an extra Bonnie head along with a few smaller prototypes of Elyse's projects. Elyse had dubbed her projects Orville the Elephant and Pigpatch.

To the back and left of the room sits a shelf, holding three spare Bonnie heads, two of Chica's, and three of Freddy Fazbear's. An open door can be seen on the right wall, with a sign that says "EMPLOYEES ONLY" above it. Wires hang loosely from the ceiling to the right of a security camera that the day guard had access to.

Leaning against the wall directly across from the camera were Elyse's first creations made entirely of things she found around her old house in Slovakia.

Mr Hugs is a teal-shaded vaccum cleaner which has two silver poles, which is connected to the handle with two white plastic arms, two plastic, googly eyes with a brown bag connected at the vaccum cleaner.

In addition to Mr. Hugs was Pan Stan, Pan Stan was an assembly of what appears to be wooden broomsticks and a frying pan with a face drawn on it, all held and supported together with an assortment of tight ropes and two large nails.

Obviously, Mr. Hugs and Pan Stan had next to no entertainment value. However, Elyse appreciated their prescense as a reminder of home. Or, at least a reminder of what Slovakia was like before the Nazis invaded.

Orville, who was far enough along his construction process to be able to talk, said "What are you so worried about, boss?"

"Some of your...fellows, I guess, somehow got info they shouldn't have and I'm trying to figure out what" responded Elyse distractedly.

"Oh, I can tell you that. They accessed information about the Italian-Ethiopian conflict" said Orville "Can you turn me around? I can't see you"

Elyse quickly turned Orville's detached head so he was facing her.

"Much better" sighed Orville

"Okay, now that you're situated, how did you know that?" asked Elyse

"Know what?" asked Orville in return.

"What Speed, Foxy and Marionette found!"

"Dunno" said Orville "Just a feeling."

Elyse slumped against the wall and sighed "That doesn't help me at all"

Orville flapped his large, mechanical ears, which Elyse supposed was the closest thing he could do to shrugging. "All right, lets finish up your body." Elyse said

"That's what she said!" yelled Orville.

—

Marionette couldn't erase the thoughts of Mussolini from their mind. How could such a brutal, sadistic human acquire so much power so he could commit atrocities against other countries who hadn't personal even interacted with him.

Mussolini's brutal, angular and bald face haunted Marionette's mind. This was a man, no, this was a monster disguised in human's skin that not only tolerated violence, but accepted it and worshipped it.

Marionette sighed, and tried to convince themselves that Mussolini was an unfortunate minority of humanity.

The bony, towering robot busied themselves by started to organize the small, stuffed versions of his compatriots.

Marionette's computerized hearing picked up on a conversation about them. It wasn't good.

"Why do you think they designed the cashier like that?" asked a teenaged boy

"Dunno, Kaiser. Maybe Fazbear wants to give toddlers nightmares" responded a second boy

"I dunno" interjected another teenager, although this one was female "I think it's got some sort of appeal to it"

"Well, of course you do. You're the great Remy Valdez. Incapable of fear." said the second teenage.

"Shut up, Jacob"

Marionette made a mental note. The male with the deeper, rougher voice was Kaiser, the male with the higher, reedier voice was Jacob and the only female was Remy.

"That Foxy character gave me the willies" said Kaiser.

"Maybe the lesson the mechanic wanted to teach was don't judge a book by its cover" suggested Jacob.

"Or, get this, the designs are just creepy" said Kaiser with and edge of sarcasm.

"Or, get this, you're just a little bit-"

Marionette tuned out of the conversation midway through Remy's sentence. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was going to say.

Marionette looked down at themselves. Were they that creepy? They felt more and more distrustful of humans. First Mussolini and now Kaiser.

Marionette shook their head and gathered their thoughts. Comparing Kaiser to Mussolini seemed a little far fetched.

No one was by the Prize Corner, so Marionette lifted the lid to the large, navy blue gift they inhabited and sighed. Because their mind was so dead set on Mussolini, they decided to look for allies that he had. One name kept popping up. Adolf Hitler.

—

Speed was actually pretty nervous for her second performance. She wasn't necessarily worried about memorizing everything. She was a robot. Memorization came naturally. But she relied on a preprogrammed routine opening day. Speed has decided she would avoid those preprogrammed routines at all costs. They were funnyish. Not hilarious.

Freddy was essentially a professional performer and he new what kids enjoyed and what they didn't. Speed was a little afraid to ask for help though. She wanted to prove she could pull off a stellar comedy routine without any form of assistance.

Definitely, Speed's biggest challenge was finding a topic that she could make jokes about to kids without being inappropriate. She knew she had to tread carefully. Most of the adults were sniffing out excuses to make a big huff and cease their patronage at Fazbear's.

Speed's Comedy Club's floor was made up of shiny, black and white white checkered tiles, and the walls were mottled gray, with a colorful confetti pattern at the top. There was a stripe with a green and blue checkered pattern with a black border that appears more than halfway down the wall, near the floor.

The room contains two tables covered by white tablecloths with multi-colored confetti patterns. Shiny, multi-colored, striped noisemakers were lined up in two neat rows on each table. Bunches of colorful balloons were also attached to the tables. A sparkly purple poster featuring Gingerbread, Speed herself, Marionette, Balloon Boy, an elephant-like animatronic Speed couldn't recognize and Cha-cha can was attached to the back wall. It read "CELEBRATE!" in a yellow text with a purple border.

The room itself could contain about thirty people, but Speed didn't expect that many people to show up. She hoped that many people wouldn't show up.

Speed decided that seeking help was probably her best option. She was about to seek out Freddy or one of the other originals when the door at the front of the room swung open and the day guard entered.

The day guard wasn't at all what Speed expected. He was a well dressed, Korean man somewhere in his late sixties or early seventies. What little hair he did have was cut extremely short, but he did have a thriving, sliver mustache.

The day guard was carrying a few vaguely humanoid objects that looked like the result of a kindergartner's art project.

"What's that?" asked Speed

"Concept art. It seems like Elyse isn't content to cease her career with you" responded the day guard

"Hey, I'm sorry man, but I forgot your name" said Speed apologetically

"Twain Ta" said Twain

"Can I take a look at that?" asked Speed. Twain searched for a reason not to give Speed the models (if Elyse's cruddy drawings could be called that) but couldn't find one. Twain set down the paper replicas on one of the tables. Speedy filed threw them.

"What do kids find funny?" asked Speed, setting aside a magenta amalgamation of paper that vaguely resembled a hippopotamus.

"School. That's an easy target" responded Twain, who was standing on his tippy toes, adjusting the security camera in the corner of the room.

"What.."

"Audio's busted" explained Twain succinctly "I can't be physically here during your performance. I need to make sure everything around here is running smoothly to Henry's standards. But I'll be sure to tune in as much as possible"

"Thanks Twain"

Twain waved goodbye and exited. Speed scanned her servos for information about school and a wealth of information entered her automated brain. Speed smiled. Twain was right. There were so many things to make fun of.

The door opened again, but this time, Kekobi entered. "Hey, I gotta go soon, but I convinced Dad for me to watch you"

The door opened a little farther and revealed Kekobi's father. He was on the shorter side, about 5'10 or so, but his muscles, in particular his biceps, seemed like they wanted to rip through his tight fitting gray shirt. He was on the younger side for a father. He was maybe 22 or 23. He had a tattoo on his left forearm that read Faizah in a fancy, cursive font. His afro added another four inches to his height and his sideburns nearly reached his chin.

"My name is Speed, how do you do?" greeted Speed. She mentally congratulated herself on a flawless introduction.

"Names Selassie" said Kekobi's father. Speed offered her porcelain paw for Selassie to shake, which he did.

"My performance should be starting soon enough. Just sit tight" informed Speed.

A few seconds later, the door opened again. Three teenagers walked through this time. Somehow, by listening to their voices, Speed was able to peg their names as Remy, Jacob and Kaiser.

"How did I know what?" Speed muttered to herself.

Remy was the shortest of the three, and the only female. Her olive skin and dark hair told Speed that Remy was probably from Latin America, although she was unable to tell which part. She was actually pretty stocky and her forehead was pretty big. Considering she was using the smaller guy as an armrest despite being shorter than him led Speed to believe Remy harbored romantic feelings for him.

Remy was clad in a olive green, athletic tank top and black leggings. Her hair was back in a ponytail.

Jacob was the bigger guy despite have the higher voice. His hair must've been short, as it it was completely hidden under his baker boy cap. He was much paler then Remy and about five inches taller. He was a little chubby, but wouldn't be considered fat nor skinny anytime soon.

Jacob was a sharp dresser. He donned a maroon, collared shirt and dress pants of the same color. To add a little pizazz, he wore a tan newsies cap.

Even though Speed has only observed these three teenagers for a moment, she could tell Kaiser was the leader. The way he carried himself was confident to the point of arrogance. He was oddly pretty small. He was only two inches taller than Remy and I lot less built. Speed figured that there was only one way Kaiser could've taken control of anything. Intelligence.

Of course, when Kaiser would gather a group of thugs and use them to frame Freddy for murder, Speed would only then find out how cold and calculating his intelligence was.

"So, let's talk about school for a second" said Speed.

"I'd rather not" said Kaiser. He and Jacob snickered.

"Firstly, math. After sixth grade, almost everything you learn in nothing will never matter. Like that's stupid. If x equals seventy two and Mein Kampf is seven hundred pages, calculate the distance between Las Vegas and Jupiter."

Remy and Kekobi giggled and even Jacob cracked a smile. Kaiser was going to be a tough nut to crack, but Speed was determined, at the very least, to get his mouth to twitch upwards.

"Math books just don't make sense to me. 'If José bought sixty six watermelons and he accidentally dropped thirteen, how many watermelons does José have now?' Firstly, who cares? Secondly, why do you have that many watermelons? Are you okay? Also, later on, your math books ask you to find their x a lot. Like, they broke up with you a long time ago. Get over it!"

Selassie started chuckling. Speed forged forward. Kaiser would crack a smile. Speed was sure of it.

"And don't even get me started on the cafeteria. I don't know who thought that hamburgers should be made out of manatees and served kids, but that person deserves to go to jail."

Kaiser cracked a grin

 **Just so you guys know, reviews make my day. Even constructive critique. I'll even take flames at this point. But lemme know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

The Community Center Skate Park is essentially the Mos Eisley of Wrightwood. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Law enforcement was rarely present, which allowed drug dealers like Kaiser to thrive.

Tonight, the skate park was almost entirely empty. The feared Vivieros twins were around.

Marco and Matteo were identical twins. Every feature they had was perfectly mirrored in the other twin with the exception of their haircuts. Marco was always a little more misbehaved, so he was sent to military school. That's why Marco had a buzz cut but Matteo had a mullet.

Sitting on a withered, stone bench was the Viveros twin's accomplices; Kirk and Julianna. Kirk was their muscle and Julianna was their designated distractor.

They were all expecting to be left in isolation, so they were reasonably hostile when an ominous shadow appeared on the hill. It was Kaiser.

Marco had heard rumors of Kaiser's deeds and his heartlessness. He scoffed. He expected more.

He couldn't have been more than 5'5. His hair was short on the sides, but his hair on top longer and brushed to the side, an unusual style (for the late eighties at least) but Marco supposed it worked.

Oddly, he had a large, navy blue blanket draped across his shoulders, like a giant cape. For such a notorious participant in Wrightwood's criminal underbelly, he looked like a little kid trying to be a super villain. Still, Marco felt a little nervous.

"We don't want any trouble" yelled Julianna.

"I'm not here to cause any" said Kaiser. Marco could almost hear his smirk. "I'm actually here to ask for your help."

"He's taken down gangs more powerful then us" Matteo whispered in Marco's ear "He's in Gunsulley's ear"

"There's a new joint about half a mile down the road. Fredbear's Diner. Extremely successful first two days. Lots of cash, it'll be a two hundred fifty dollar cut for each of us" offered Kaiser, starting to walk closer. The blanket he wore billowed behind him.

"What about your two henchmen? Remy and Jacob?" inquired Matteo.

"Believe it or not, they like the joint" said Kaiser with a chuckle "So are you in or out?"

"We'll scout the place tomorrow" decided Marco "We'll let you know if we think it's worth going for. Same time, same place"

Kaiser simply nodded and strode away, his blanket undulating in the breeze.

"The moment he comes back here again, " said Matteo "We kill him"

Marco couldn't agree more.

—

Jeremy hoped Henry wouldn't be able to tell that he was wasted. Perhaps going out on a barhopping adventure with Trevor and Yamin to enjoy his last night a freedom was a shortsighted plan. Jeremy shrugged. He specialized in shortsighted.

Jeremy frowned when Elyse walked out the front doors. He always thought she look beautiful with her hair tied up and face deep in thought.

Elyse walked up to him. Jeremy's vision was a little bit blurry, but he could tell she was exhausted. Flashing back to his relationship with her, he remembered that Elyse was especially testy when she was tired. Jeremy was too afraid to start the conversation, which of course pissed Elyse off.

"Look, I just spent two and a half hours reprogramming the damn robots in there to recognize you. A simple hello would've sufficed" snapped Elyse

"Hello." said Jeremy, hoping his words weren't slurring too much.

"The security room is all the way down the Main Hall to your life. You can miss it, especially in your current state"

Jeremy cursed under his breath. Elyse may be absentminded sometimes, but when she wasn't, she was observant to a level of creepiness.

Elyse started towards her rusty, maroon pick up truck which Jeremy had always liked. "See you around, Fitzgerald" she yelled, clambering into her lorry.

Jeremy took a moment to appreciate the night sky and how many stars twinkled and shined. Most of the people in Wrightwood got together and stargazed every Friday evening. Jeremy, Trevor and Yamin normally skipped out, due to their habit of getting drunk.

Jeremy opened the door and saw that Elyse had left the lights on for him. Surprisingly considerate, especially due to Elyse's knowledge of Jeremy's fear of the dark.

The night guard damn near shat himself when Bonnie stepped off the stage.

When Jeremy thought back to his childhood, he remembered Bonnie being a sort of yellowish-gold. Now Bonnie was lavender. Also, Old Bonnie and This Bonnie seemed to be the exact same size, but Jeremy knew that this was an illusion. In order for Goldbonnie and Lavenderbonnie to actually be the same size, Lavenderbonnie would actually appear smaller, because Jeremy had grown. Therefore, Jeremy concluded that this redesign of Bonnie was bigger than the last.

"So, you must be the night guard." stated Bonnie. Jeremy shuddered. Bonnie's voice was so uncomfortably human.

"I guess so. " said Jeremy. A sudden wave of nausea hit Jeremy like an unexpected hurricane. "Holy shit, I too much to drink" he groaned

"Too much soda will do that to a person" Bonnie said sympathetically.

"I don't think he had soda" said a plastic looking bear, that somewhat resembled Freddy but not really.

"What do you mean, Gingerbread?" asked Bonnie.

"Y'see, when Elyse programmed me as the resident chef, she inserted all the information about food and drink inside of my processing core. Which includes something humans call alcohol" announced Gingerbread, similarly to a prosecution lawyer that was explaining evidence "I believe our night guard is intoxicated"

Freddy groaned from onstage "Literally no one knows what half those words mean" he said lazily. He then collapsed with a thud and started snoring.

Jeremy had the ponder the logistics of animatronics sleeping. But when he thought about it for more than twenty seconds, he was rewarded with a pounding headache.

"Hello?" called a high voice. It obviously belonged to a you child, but the voice was just the right pick so that Jeremy couldn't tell if it was male for female.

"Who's that?" asked Jeremy. He was reasonably on edge. Just because Gingerbread and Bonnie were nonviolent didn't mean all the animatronics were.

"That's just Balloon Boy. Elyse must've made a mistake in his programming because he seems to lack a personality. All he does is give out balloons" said Bonnie.

"Elyse might've done that for a reason" thought Gingerbread aloud.

"Dunno. Maybe Elyse screwed us both over." muttered Jeremy solemnly.

Before the fuzzy rabbit and the porcelain grizzly could ask any questions, Jeremy saw a door directly across from him with a sign that said "EMPLOYEES ONLY". Jeremy shrugged. His curiosity was overtaking his actions and he started towards the door. He heard heavy footsteps on his trail. He assumed at least one animatronic had followed him.

"Where are you going?" asked Gingerbread.

"That room right there" answered Jeremy. He tried his best not to slur his words, but he was doing a poor job of preventing it.

"That was supposed to be Backstage, but Elyse converted it into her on personal workspace" clarified Gingerbread "I wonder what she's working on in there."

"Lez find out" said Jeremy, reaching for the door. He pulled down the cold, metal handle and tried to push the door open. But the door didn't budge.

"Let me try" offered Gingerbread. Even in his intoxicated state, Jeremy had to admit Gingerbread is probably more apt to get that door open. He was five inches taller than Jeremy and probably outweighed him by close to seventy five pounds, if not more.

Even with Gingerbread augmented strength, the door refused to move.

With all the noise we were making, we had attracted Bonnie's attention. "What are you two doing?" asked Bonnie, his voice dripping with passive aggression.

"We're trying to get the door open to Elyse's Workshop." said Gingerbread brightly. Obviously, he had missed Bonnie's sarcasm.

"Lemme try" said Bonnie. Jeremy doubted Bonnie would be able to get the door open. Without his ears, Bonnie would be 6'4, two inches taller than Jeremy. If Gingerbread's 6'7 hulking figure failed, how would Bonnie succeed.

Bonnie pulled the door open effortlessly. "It's pull, not push"

Jeremy murmured something about that damn rabbit.

The room itself was about the size of a New York apartment. Spare parts of the animatronics lay on four shelves against the wall farthest from the door. A new endoskeleton lay face up on a waist high, dark brown, wooden table. A few odd creations were leaned up against the wall parallel from the door.

"What the hell?" asked Jeremy and Bonnie simultaneously.

"Oh, hey!" said a deep, slow voice. It sounded like the voice a sleepy walrus would have if it could speak "Welcome to your birthplace"

"Who said that?" asked Jeremy, hoping he sounded as intimidating as he felt intimidated.

"Down here" said the voice. Jeremy looked down on the floor. The only thing he saw was a detached, elephantine animatronic head. Then it's mouth moved "My name is Orville. You're not supposed to be here."


	4. Chapter 4

What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here?" asked Gingerbread "This ah my restaurant."

"Still called Freddy's" said Bonnie under his breath. Or something like that.

"I'm not talking to you guys. I'm talking the human" clarified Orville.

"Oh, okay. Why?" asked Jeremy

"Something about our sentience being a trade secret." said Orville.

"Trade secret?" asked Jeremy to no one in particular "Fine, whatever. It's not like I'm gonna sell this information to Grebel or anything"

"Who's Grebel" asked Gingerbread.

"The closest thing to competition we have. The animatronics she designs are..." Orville paused to hunt the right word "Lackluster"

"I went there once awhile back. It was terrible. The leader was an animatronic named Johnny Hawk. The name was the only remotely thing entertaining thing about him" recalled Jeremy "I don't remember anything else"

"Are we lackluster?" asked Gingerbread worriedly.

"Not from my experience" said Jeremy with a chuckle. The night guard look down at Orville and realized that being on the ground probably wasn't Orville's ideal scenario, so he picked up Orville's detached head, which was lighter than he expected it to be, and placed it on the table

"I've always wanted to see the world outside this room" said Orville "Can someone give me a tour?"

"I got nothing better to do" said Bonnie, hoisting up Orville's head and taking him out of the room, which left Gingerbread and Jeremy alone.

Jeremy, being naturally curious, starting shifting around in Elyse's workroom. A filing cabinet caught Jeremy's eyes.

He quickly went to open it. He was expecting some opposition from the cabinet, but it slid open as if it was oiled recently. "Elyse was never that good at locking things up"

Gingerbread peeked over Jeremy's shoulder as the metal drawer opened silently.

Inside were about eight metallic boxes that were about the size and thickness of a videocassette. It was mainly black on color, with several green buttons in the center. Each object had a label on it that seemed to correspond with something. One said Craig. Another said Marcel. And and so on.

"What the hell?" muttered Jeremy. Gingerbread grabbed one of the personality drives and examined it.

"What are these for?"

—-

Abi Grebel didn't fear Kaiser, but she definitely feared the information he could have. The Fazbears were going to put her out of business. She didn't like dealing with criminals like Kaiser, but her animatronics, once revolutionary, were now primitive lumps of metal.

Her only ace in the hole is Mr. Hippo. Mr. Hippo is a hippopotamus having a purple-colored skin with lavender accents and he has royal blue eyes, a black hat, a flower with red petals and a yellow center, and two black buttons upon his chest.

Mr. Hippo had been with Grebel since the very beginning of her quest to own a successful pizzeria. Very soon afterward, Grebel had constructed another animatronic.

Pigpatch, her country music artist and foodie, is pink in color, with a lighter shade on his snout, inner ears, torso, and on the bottom of his feet. A pink belly button can be seen on his torso, as well a spiral tail on his back. Pigpatch has a different colored pelvis and upper legs, resembling pants. His cheeks are red and he has a right green eye and a left royale blue eye. He carries a brown banjo with tan accents.

Happy Frog, who existed to provide Mr. Hippo with back up vocals and individually teach kids about other cultures, is an lime-colored frog with yellow accents on the jaw, fingertips, stomach and eyelids, she is holding a microphone, magenta colored eyes, a dandelion-colored ball with a rod connected to the head and green shorts.

She didn't like working with criminals, even if Kaiser had evaded the law so far. She feared Kaiser and his crew would fail.

Other than that, Grebel was having a severe moral crisis. Her mechanics entered the room and easily personified why she was shifty.

Her mechanics, similar to Mr. Hippo, had also been with Grebel ever since they had started up. Although, now that Grebel thought about it, she had never seen Macy Micheals or Truman Talbot interact with each other in a non professional way. Grebel wouldn't have trouble believing that Truman and Macy didn't get along outside of work and avoided each other at all costs.

Macy stared at Grebel with a distasteful expression on her face. Macy was a young woman, fresh from her college years (her job at Hippo's Hopping Pizzeria became full time after she was expelled from Fullerton University). While Grebel didn't know for sure, she had to guess that Macy was around half her age, about nineteen or twenty. Her hair reached the base of her neck but not far beyond. She had high cheekbones, bluish-gray eyes and a smile that made you think she had thought of two thousand ways to killing you.

Macy was around 5'4. Her arms and legs were dense, but it was indeterminate, at least to Grebel, if it was fat, muscle or a combination of both.

Her style varied drastically from day to day. Sometimes she wore a cotton, yellow trench-coat over a halter top and ripped jeans. Today, she wore a sundress with strawberries with pink crocs and a lopsided black beret.

Truman looked at Grebel with a look similar to the one on Macy's face, which worried Grebel greatly. The two rarely ever agreed on anything, which is probably the reason why after so many years they've only constructed three animatronics.

Truman was Macy's elder by around a decade. His hair ran wild with no evidence that Truman had ever even attempted to tame it. He had some stubble on him, but it was neither thick nor widespread. His eyes and nose were small but his mouth and smile were large and toothy.

Truman, even without the hair that resembled a lion's mane, topped 6'1. His limbs were skinny but built. He normally donned overalls and a oil splattered white shirt, other than Fridays. Oddly enough, Truman took the tradition of Casual Fridays and flipped it on its head. He wore a sensible business suit with a brown and red tie every Friday.

Truman was far more social with customers and friends then Macy was. He loved starting conversations and learning about the different walks of life in Wrightwood. It was a quiet town but not necessarily a small one. If one were to start a conversation with Macy, she would likely reciprocate, but she wouldn't go out of her way to talk to anyone. At least in Grebel's experience.

"We just read your instructions on Nedd Bear we just wanted to clear things up." explained Truman "Now, are you sure you want him designed, and I'm paraphrasing here, 'as a weapon to kill innocent people'".

Macy rolled her eyes at Truman's bluntness but said nothing.

"Look, you guys know that Fredbear's Diner is back on the scene, right?" asked Grebel. Her two employees nodded. "What if a scandal were to happen there? Another death?"

"Something about this seems illicit" said Truman cautiously.

Macy seesawed her hand. "I mean, whatever we have to do to stay in business"

"I like the way you thing, amiga." said a new voice. A short, skinny, teenage boy dressed in jeans too short for him, a white T-shirt and a leather biker jacket that reached his mid thigh forced himself into the office.

Grebel panicked. Whoever this kid was, he already knew too much. She thought about pulling the pistol on him that she had stashed away in her desk, but she decided against it.

Macy stared at the newcomer with a surprising amount of respect. "So you're the thug we're working with?" she asked.

The teenager looked at Grebel with mock hurt "Is that all I am to you? A thug."

Grebel had an epiphany and realized that the thin teenager she was talking to was somehow the feared and revered Kaiser.

"No, no, of course not? Some wine?" deflected Grebel. Kaiser eyed her then apparently decided it wasn't worth the trouble to pursue that avenue of conversation.

"Root beer" Kaiser said simply.

Grebel internally cringed. Maybe it made sense to assume that Kaiser drank alcohol.

"Okay, I'm lost" said Truman, thankfully breaking the ice. "So this fourteen year old is the kingpin our reputable establishment is getting in bed with?"

"I'm sixteen" Kaiser grumbled.

"But you're so short" said Truman, flabbergasted.

"My mom was like five foot nothing." said Kaiser bitterly "I'm lucky I made it this far"

"So what's your plan?" asked Macy "I know you already have one so spill"

"I asked that the construction of an animatronic resembling Freddy take place. Then, all I gotta do is send a buncha idiots I found hanging around the skatepark and make it look like Freddy killed them. It's quite simple, really."

Truman started to have doubts about assembling Nedd Bear. Unquestionably, Nedd Bear was the weapon that Kaiser intended to use against whatever poor gang he roped into doing this.

"And will I be rewarded?" asked Macy.

Truman elbowed her in the ribcage "You can't seriously be considering this."

Macy elbowed Truman back, harder. "I love this job and I'm not going to lose it. No matter what it takes."

Kaiser's unnervingly relaxed demeanor frightened Grebel. She secretly agreed, or at least sympathized with Truman. Doing this was absurd.

"Looks like you're the deciding vote, Abi." said Kaiser. Grebel flinched at the sound of her first name.

"Finish Nedd Bear" she said grudgingly.

Kaiser grinned "Pleasure doing business" he said. Grebel offered her hand, but Kaiser turned away despite having ample time accept Grebel's offer. "I never got that root beer" said Kaiser as he walked away.

Macy wasted no time in following Kaiser out and heading towards the back room. Kaiser and Macy had some form of history, Grebel knew it.

"I don't think I can do this" said Truman. "Designing something that is almost definitely going to take a life? More than one, actually."

"You'll do it you're fired" said Grebel.

"Are you kidding me? What, does that skinny ass kid run this restaurant now?" yelled Truman.

"Get out of here. Now." said Grebel, her even tone starting to break.

Truman looked at Grebel for any sort of indication that she was joking or not. After finding no such thing, Truman stormed out of her office, shoved Happy Frog over and exited the building.

Kaiser saw it all.

—

Freddy felt nice and rested after his six hour long power nap. The light came back on, and Jeremy, the night guard, left and Ivette, the morning guard, took his place.

Freddy realized that there were four guards that each had rotating shifts. Ivette stayed from six in the morning to noon. Twain stayed from noon to six in evening as the afternoon guard. Freddy had yet to notice an evening guard. Perhaps there wasn't one.

Chica groaned. Even before Elyse's retrofitting, Chica was always a little low energy before seven in the morning. Freddy didn't care much. The breakfast rush started at about a quarter after seven.

Freddy felt a strong yearning to rebel against his programming and try something new. Sing a new song and dance a new dance. "Do you guys feel that urge?" asked Freddy "To try something new?"

"Yeah, kinda" answered Bonnie.

Chica ignored the others and focused on loosening her joints up for the day.

Marionette popped out of their box and waved at the original threesome genially. They turned to organize the plushies for sale in the Prize Corner, then halted when they realized there was no more organizing to be done.

Balloon Boy was nowhere to be seen. Freddy wasn't necessarily concerned with that. He found Balloon Boy's repetitive dialogue to be irritating. Maybe Elyse was doing some repairs.

The entire restaurant was free of patrons so Bonnie and Freddy started a conversation about songwriting.

About fifteen minutes later, Elyse emerged with Balloon Boy. Something seemed a little off with the humanoid robot. The propeller from his hat had been removed and the sign that Freddy had thought was permanently attached to his hand had been removed.

"What's going on there, boss?" asked Freddy.

"Giving Balloon Boy something new to try. Say hello to Tyler."

"Balloon Boy? Is that my stage name?" asked Tyler "That's so fucking stupid. Can you be anymore blunt? Why not something thought provoking? Like Atmosphere Polluter?"

Freddy looked at Elyse for an explanation, but all she could do was shrug. "It's a work in progress"

"Damn right it's a work in progress" said Balloon Boy confidently.

—

Later, during the peak of rush hour, when dozens of kids were running and screaming, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Cha-cha started to call for everyone's attention. It turns out, Ivette, the morning guard, was an excellent songwriter. Hopefully, Freddy thought, Ivette's song went over well.

Gingerbread cautiously wielded a pair of drumsticks while setting behind a set of drums that Jeremy had dropped off earlier.

"We ready, boys?" asked Cha-cha.

Speed and Chica flashed encouraging smiles from the back of the audience.

"I think so" said Freddy.

" _Try to hear my voice_

 _You can leave, now it's your choice_

 _Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right._

 _Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back."_

Truman shook his head. He couldn't believe that Grebel would fire him over something that seemed so morally obvious. Truman quietly seethed at a pub outside of Wrightwood. He knew Macy was completely incapable of creating animatronics without his expertise.

"Another!" called Truman. Johnny, the bartender, poured Truman another shot of Jack Daniels and warned him that he was now cut off from any further consumption.

Truman sighed.

 _"_ _I said it before, I won't say it again_

 _Love is a game to you, it's not pretend_

 _Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right"_

"Uncle Will, I'm home!" called Kaiser.

"Ah, good. There's something I want to show you." said William Afton, Kaiser's guardian and biological uncle.

In the middle of the living room was an animatronic. The thing's facial expression was seemingly static with two small purple cheeks, a large pink nose, two pink eyebrows, a purple cleft chin, and a long row of teeth. It's eyes weren't visible under a pair of sunglasses

He has six legs which resembled the legs of a spider on a round body. His pink and white striped torso contains a speaker (like most of the animatronics Uncle Will created do) with 2 smaller speakers above and below. He also holds a cymbal in each of his hands and wears a black fedora with a white stripe.

"What's his name?" asked Kaiser

"Morris, after your father and my brother-in-law"

 _"_ _Can nobody hear me?_

 _I've got a lot that's on my mind_

 _I cannot breathe_

 _Can you hear it, too?"_

Jeremy didn't expect to find Elyse back in his apartment when he came back from another heavy night of drinking. Or Marionette. Or the two other guards that used the security office, Twain and Ivette.

"We're here because you have a problem" said Elyse "And this is something we should've done long ago"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeremy, unable to comprehend what Elyse was talking about.

"You're an alcoholic." said Ivette bluntly.

 _"_ _You kiss and you kiss_

 _And you love and you love_

 _You've got a history list and the rest is above."_

Marco and Matteo hoped Kaiser would've shown up so they could put their competition in the ground. However, Marco supposed that Kaiser wasn't called the Emperor of Crime for nothing.

He was too smart.

When the twins, Kirk and Julianna heard footsteps, they spun around and saw a monstrosity. A brown bear with tan accents, he had green eyes that seem to be crossed, a red hat but seem to have had a metal spring between the head and the hat, he has also a long red tie with diagonal, white stripes.

Julianna only had time to say "What the fuck?" before Nedd Bear backhanded her, sending her flying into the skatepark's basin like a rag doll.

 _"_ _And if you're warm then you can't relate to me_

 _From the floor to the floor_

 _And the sky to the sky_

 _You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie_

 _And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me_

 _I said it before, I won't say it again_

 _Love is a game to you, let's not pretend_

 _Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right_

 _Can nobody hear me?_

 _I've got a lot that's on my mind_

 _I cannot breathe_

 _Can you hear it, too?"_

The song finished, and the entirety of the pizzeria was stunned silent, before it exploded with the sound of applause.

 **Author's note: Please review. It means the world to me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Or tell me what I'm doing right. Either or.**

 **"** **Hear Me" is a song written by and performed by the Imagine Dragons. Neither Bonnie nor I wrote it.**

 **Morris is Music Man.**


	5. Chapter 5

Something about Morris unnerved Macy. It was certainly on odd series of events. Morris has just appeared in the back alley with a note taped to him saying "This is Morris. Take good care of him. With regards -The Emperor".

The only emperor Macy knew was Kaiser, and there was no way in hell he had somehow gathered enough funds for something like Morris.

Still, Macy saw it as a paranormal expression of gratitude. If it wasn't Kaiser, and Macy doubted it was, then someone else was on their side.

It was four days after Truman had stormed off. Because he hadn't shown up to work in such a long period of tone without phoning in, Grebel reluctantly terminated his employment. Macy had expected, and secretly hoped, that Truman would return. She hated to work with him, but she hated working alone so much more.

Macy sighed and came out of the workroom. It was so depressing now. Normally, Truman would crack a joke or at the very least fart or burp. Now, the workroom was sullenly empty and pleasant smelling.

Macy had even drawn up plans for two new animatronics, Metalman and El Chip. Without Truman, though, these designs were unlikely to ever come to life.

Macy shook herself out of her thoughts. They were a dark place to be in. It was just difficult to imagine how dependent she was on Truman without even realizing it.

Macy listened to Happy Frog sing and realized Truman had given the establishment once last present. Happy Frog was singing a new song. His message was clear. 'I'm not done yet'.

Macy felt goosebumps rush up her arms.

Unfortunately, she had caught Happy Frog near the end of her song.

"Alright, kids. Someone new has moved into Mr. Hippo's home!" announced Happy Frog. "Do you want to meet him?"

Macy felt her gut run cold. She knew exactly who was about to go on stage and Truman didn't know Morris existed. It wasn't her former partner that had reprogrammed Happy Frog. It was someone else.

Kids, of course, being kids, demanded to see the new performer.

When Morris clambered onstage, the kids seemed confused. Macy would be to, in their position.

When Morris launched into his performance, Macy found another reason she didn't like him. He sounded way too human. With Mr. Hippo, Happy Frog and Pigpatch, Elyse and Truman had intentional made them sound robotic in order to discourage children from getting too close. Whoever designed Morris obviously had no such precautions, as the robot sounded exactly like Louis Armstrong.

"Macy to the back room. " called Grebel "Macy to the back room"

Macy had only been in the back room a few times. Truman had always wordlessly claimed the back room as his own.

Of course, the disgruntled engineer, wanting to escape the increasingly discombobulating Morris, immediately started for the back room without any objections.

Of course, the sight in the back room was arguably worse. Firstly, the room itself was dismal. It was rectangular, much wider than it was long. It was poorly lit, only having four flickering light bulbs in a room 20 x 45. It was designless, contrary to the bright hues of green and purple that were displayed on the outside.

Pushed up against the left side of the room were six, translucent plastic bins each the size of bathtubs.

On the other end, there was a sight that made Macy want to gag. Three dead bodies hanging off Nedd Bear like a morbid, bloody, fuzzy coat hanger.

Grebel, who's composure seemed to crack more and more these days, seemed to have regained her steel gut. She was having a conversation with a man that Macy didn't recognize.

The first thing Macy noticed was that the man was tall. Not many people made Grebel's formidable 5'11 look short, but the man she was talking to was at the very least 6'4. His skin seemed leathery and tanned to an extreme. In comparison, all of his hair, most of which was on his face, was stark white. It was easy to figure out that his man had spent many years wasting away under the sun.

Macy had to guess the man was between the ages of 64 and 67. He donned a magenta, leather windbreaker and a white button up accompanied by black khakis, a crooked red bow tie and a pair of beat up pair of tan dress shoes.

"Who's this?" asked the man. He spoke in a heavy New Yorker accent, which seemed odd to Macy, as she pegged him as a Southern Californian retired surfer dude.

"Macy Michaels." responded Grebel "This is Mr. Afton, our new associate"

"Oh, this is your engineer." said Afton  
"Call me Will". Will extended his arm to shake Macy's arm.

Macy was pleasantly surprised at Will's friendly demeanor and accepted Will's offer at a handshake.

"There were four" Macy realized.

Will raised an eyebrow and Grebel frowned. "What do you mean?" they asked in syncopation.

"On Monday, Kaiser mentioned that he had found a four person crew. Nedd Bear only has three bodies."

Will's mouth twisted from an easygoing smile to a worrisome frown.

"Oh, that doesn't seem very good" muttered Grebel.

"This does change things." said Will, obviously retreating into the depths of his mind.

Macy started to worry. Nedd Bear was designed to make it look like Freddy had assaulted someone. There were obvious physical differences between the two animatronic bears. Nedd Bear's eyes were a different color. Freddy was maybe two inches taller and a lot heavier built.

"See if you can get Kaiser here so we can identify the one who got away" said Will. "This is a setback, but that's all it is"

—-

Marionette had a sneaking suspicion that they were programmed differently from their metallic coworkers. It started when they accessed information about Hitler, but when they brought it up with Gingerbread, he had no idea who Hitler was. As if there were limitations to the information the animatronics could access that Marionette didn't have.

Foxy paced back and forth "I don' feel tha need to go through tha motion t'day." drawled Foxy "After tha one song we sang on Monday? Dunno"

Marionette picked up a black, white and yellow bouncy ball and threw it against the wall. It flew past their outstretched hand and rolled into the corner of the room.

"Tha gave Cap'n Foxy an idea." said the globetrotter. "'Ave you ever been to The Pacific Islands?"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with the ball I threw" said Marionette confusedly.

Foxy rubbed the back of his head with the hand not covered by a plastic hook. "Sorry, matey. Mind's kinda been all over the seven seas lately."

Marionette nodded sympathetically. "You know, I don't actually know what you do around here."

"Tell tales. Sing shanties. You're not missin' much, matey. Nothin' I can do tha' Cha-cha can't do 'undred times better"

"Ah, what you need is a partner." Marionette informed the suddenly sullen scallywag.

Foxy shrugged. Ivette suddenly pulled back the curtain and dozens of kids invaded Pirate's Cove. Foxy gave Marionette a hopeful look before his eyes glazed over and let his performance subroutines take over.

Marionette strode out of Pirate's Cove. Ivette had stayed inside, so Marionette couldn't ask anymore questions. They weren't sure they wanted any answers, if they were completely honest with themselves.

Marionette see there was a line around seven people waiting for them at the Prize Corner with a disheveled cashier with a name tag that sale Sirasit on him.

Great.

—

Freddy lumbered between the rows of tables and chairs. The restaurant seemed significantly more crowded than it usually was.

He heard footsteps echo behind him. Freddy had analyzed the walking patterns of all the animatronics. Chica's were slow and plodding. Bonnie's were lighter and quicker. Etc. These footsteps seemed to be an odd combination of both of them.

Something new.

Orville was an anthropomorphic elephant. He was orange in color with a lighter shade on his nose, inner ears, his torso, on his feet, and around his eyes. He donned a purple top hat with a white stripe at the base. Orville had a large flower on his chest as well as two black buttons. Orville was at least eleven feet tall, dwarfing everything else in the room. Which made sense to Freddy, considering he was an based off of an elephant.

"Jesus, how did I not notice you?" asked Freddy, startled.

"Beats me, big man." said Orville ironically, being several feet taller than his compatriot "Just got put online this morning. Feels good, man".

Something didn't add up. Freddy specifically remembered that a few nights ago, Bonnie, Gingerbread and Jeremy had a conversation with Orville. He's been online for close to a week.

"Agreed. Keep the kids entertained. I need to check on something." Orville nodded and started to trumpet.

Freddy made a beeline for the office that Henry resided in. If there was something off about Orville, Henry would know what.

When Freddy burst through Henry's door, he realized that he wouldn't be hearing from Henry, but he got his answers all the same, as Henry was dead. Torn in half by the kind of strength exhibited by an elephant.

 **This chapter is a little shorter, but I'll be busy for the next few days and want to keep you guys satisfied. I should be back in the groove before May.**

 **Responses to reviews**

 **Dinogal: I don't know what an aftondent is.**

 **Jacko: You'd be incorrect in assuming every murder in this story will be because of Afton.**

 **aiwa: Kaiser will be his own type of villain. No worries.**

 **Question: Do you want Kaiser's henchmen (Jacob, Remy and two others you haven't met yet) to have big or small roles**


	6. Chapter 6

**May 1940. Nazi occupied Czechoslovakia**

There was only one good thing about Hitler's ruthless totalitarianism. Henry was never bored. In fact, Henry found the occupation exciting in a morbid sense. He would likely be one of the only Jews in the Third Reich to ever truthfully say that their roommate was a Nazi.

Nicholas Steffenhagen was his name. He was a tall, lanky man with a gentleman's beard. Like most Nazis, he failed to see Jews as humans. Thankfully, Henry missed out on getting the blue armband that all Jewish Czechoslovakians were required to wear.

Steffenhagen was a high ranking Nazi engineer, tasked with creating bombs powerful enough to get Prime Minister Churchill to finally surrender.

Steffenhagen awakened Henry exactly half an hour after midnight. That was one of the odd quirks of Steffenhagen. He operated so punctually it was actually a little eerie. Henry wouldn't be surprised if Steffenhagen had installed some sort of wristwatch in his brain.

"Hey, Fazzy, I need to show you something" said Steffenhagen eagerly, shaking Henry awake.

Henry groaned and rolled over in order to face away from Steffenhagen, however, the German was undeterred and poked Henry's back unendingly.

"I finished a program for the War Against England". That peaked Henry's interest. Obviously, because the Axis Powers were extraordinarily racist, Henry hoped Steffenhagen's plans were going to fall on their face.

"Is it cool looking with blinking green buttons?" asked Henry rhetorically.

"Yes" answered Steffenhagen.

Henry considered Steffenhagen's invention meeting his specific criteria as a good enough reason to actually arise and check out the altitudinal man's invention.

No sooner had Henry arisen from his slumberous state; Steffenhagen dragged him out of their mid sized apartment and to their building's elevator.

When the men reached the basement level, Henry couldn't hold back the gasp. It was the first time he had been inside Steffenhagen's lab, and it was astonishing.

Firstly, the room was gargantuan compared to what Henry was used to. The ceiling was twenty feet above him and Henry couldn't even see the end of the room. Granted, the room was poorly lit and Henry was extremely nearsighted, but it was still impressive.

"What are you showing me?" asked Henry "And more importantly how the hell am I supposed to find it?"

"It's called the 'Give Life' program. And it'll change the way wars are fought"

—

 **Wrightwood, California. June 1989**

Freddy couldn't comprehend death. He had never thought about it before. That was a human problem and human problems either ended in peaceful resolution or...

What surprised Elyse most is that she wasn't that upset over Henry's senseless murder. They never really got along. Elyse still wholeheartedly believed that introducing a new generation of animatronics while retrofitting the originals was a waste of time and valuable resources. Elyse shrugged. It was too late to take that back.

Despite being related, Elyse and Henry lived on opposite sides of town in very different environments. Henry had lived in an apartment building that resembled a motel and Elyse lived in a more suburban-type neighborhood.

In short, Elyse didn't view Henry's death as the death of her own blood, but rather the death of her supervisor.

Orville's massive body laid motionless on the metal table in Elyse's Workroom. On one side was of her was Speed, and on the other was Sheriff Gunsulley.

Gunsulley was a Latino man, lanky in stature. He had a bushy mustache that hid most of his upper lip. He spoke lowly and slowly, as if he was everlastingly talking to a cat that was hard of hearing. He wore an olive green police uniform that had a utility belt around his waist that a flashlight, a nightstick and a revolver. Elyse thought Gunsulley's choice in weaponry was strange, but then again, this entire situation was strange.

Gunsulley examined Orville closely, as if searching for any evidence of tamperment.

"Didn't you guys just have something similar to this happen, what? A year ago? Eighteen months?" asked Gunsulley, whipping out a notepad and clicking a cheap looking pen he probably stole from a hotel.

"Yes, sir" answered Elyse sedately "Thirteen months if you want an exact date."

Gunsulley nodded his head and whispered quietly to himself "Not first accident at establishment." as he moved the pen rapidly across the notepad, presumably writing that sentence down.

Speed quickly looked at Elyse uncertainly as Gunsulley asked his next question "How long has it been since you reopened?" he asked.

"Ten days" said Elyse in a similar, grave tone.

Gunsulley made a tsking noise as he wrote down something else.

Elyse looked behind her, expecting Henry to take over the conversation with Gunsulley. 'Oh, wait' she thought soberly 'He's dead'.

Orville's hand twitched, and the three occupants in the room each jumped back. The towering, yellow elephant sat up and clutched his stomach. "Oh, man, I don't feel so hot. What happened?"

Gunsulley and Elyse exchanged glances. Elyse's was hopeful and Gunsulley's was confused.

Speed, on the other hand, was absolutely beside herself in anger. "What do you mean what happened?!" yelled the blue bunny "You ripped Henry in half!"

Orville's normally carefree demeanor seemed to collapse. "Can't you repair him or something?" he asked, his naivety about the real world becoming clear to the mechanic and the officer of the law.

"Humans aren't like that" said Gunsulley, with an amount of sympathy and warmth that surprised Elyse "Once they get damaged enough, that's it."

Orville silently laid back down and didn't say another word.

"Can you give us a minute?" Gunsulley asked Speed. Reluctantly, Speed left the room and started a conversation with Gingerbread.

The three were alone. The room was almost completely silent, save for the quiet, whirring noise that indicated that Orville was still active.

"Look, I'm going to be honest. I don't understand whatever technology that causes these hunks of metal to become more human than my ex-wife" Gunsulley briefly interrupted himself to chuckle "But is it at all possible that your friend here was hacked?"

Elyse's pride almost forced her to say no, but when she considered the possibility further, she realized it was the only logical explanation.

Will considered himself to be many things. A genius? Absolutely. A fascist? Perhaps. But above all, he was a mechanic. Creations like Morris and Kaiser weren't assembled overnight. They took time, effort and immeasurable skill.

So when he saw Truman carting fully constructed animatronics from Mr. Hippo's Hopping Pizzeria onto a semi truck, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was impressed.

The bots varied from only 2'6 all the way to 6'7. And taking into account that Truman was moving them all by himself made them lightweight, too. Will's mind started racing. There was one project that Will had been working on for nearly five years that would finally let him achieve the ultimate goal. Getting California to secede from the United States and install himself as dictator.

It made sense to Will. Democracies were weak and inefficient. If you truly want an efficient government, just change it from being thousands of people struggling in debates to get the moral high ground to just one person who knew exactly what he wanted to do. And that person was William S. Afton.

He knew he would meet opposition. But if he and Truman finished constructing Porkpatch together, well, that would be brilliant.

He was a giant pig animatronic made entirely out of tan, purple, pink, and green-colored patches all around his body. He towered over everything else he had created at 21'7. He wore two yellow buttons, and his ears looked similar to an old creation of Will's named Foxy. He also sported a large, pig-like snout, that has two separate buck teeth. He had Frankenstein-esque plugs in the bottom of his jaw and in his heels.

Porkpatch needed a few more finishing touches before he and his other brainchildren stormed Sacramento and took it over. Truman was the man for the job.

 **Authors note: This story is a lot darker then I normally go. Oh well, I kinda like it. I'm something of a fandomhopper and if I ever come back here after Programming it'll be more lighthearted.**


End file.
